Tribop: Volume 1
by Meryl Stryfe
Summary: Have you ever hear those annoying Kidz Bop commercials and or have a sibbling who can't stop listening to it! Well now instead of little kids making your favorite songs sound like crap, the Trigun cast will sing them in their own special way! Muhahahaha
1. Soak Up the Sun on Gunsmoke

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Trigun, Kidz Bop, or Sheryl Crow's "Soak Up the Sun"  
  
**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this 'cause I had a lot of fun writing it!  
  
**Tribop:Volume One**-Not Sold in Stores!  
  
**Song 1:** Soak up the sun (on Gunsmoke)  
  
My friend the gunman Holds secrets in his ID  
I dont want his love  
Because Meryl's already called him!  
I dont have any money  
I do have life insurence!  
It's not having what you got  
It's wanting what you dont!  
  
**[CHORUS:]  
**I'm gonna soak up the sun  
Gonna tell Meryl-san  
To lighten up (I'm gonna tell her that)  
I've got no more pudding  
So every time I feel lame  
I'm makein out with my priest!  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
  
I've got a funny job  
It don't pay near enough  
To buy the things I want  
But I win me some of your love  
Every time I turn around  
I'm looking up, you're looking down  
Maybe something's wrong with you  
or maybe the suns just getting to me  
  
**[CHORUS]  
**  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
While it's still free  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
Before the light bulb goes out on me  
Don't have no master suite  
I'm still the queen of you  
You have a crumy bike, and baby  
you dont even have a key!  
Every time I turn around  
I'm looking up, you're looking down  
Maybe something's wrong with you  
or maybe the suns just getting to me  
(replying echo)No you are just an airhead honey!  
  
**[CHORUS]**x2  
  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
Got my 245 on  
So I dont get cancer  
(echo in the background) But you'll probely get cancer from my ciggerettes anyway...  
  
**Vocals:** Millie Thompson  
**Echo:** N.D.Wolfwood


	2. WRONG AGAIN

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Trigun, Kidz Bop, or Ashlee Simpson's "Nothing New"  
  
**A/N:** I really love this song, so I hope that you will enjoy it too!  
  
**Tribop:Volume One**-Not Sold in Stores!  
  
**Song 2:** WRONG AGAIN!  
  
I found myself wrong again  
Starin out into your eyes  
Wonderin what it is I should say  
I found myself thinkin of you again Waitin for the angry response  
This fallout that feels like such a mess  
Ohhhh I can only be myself  
I'm sorry Im such a goofball  
  
Heyyy so what's my damage today  
Don't hit me on your way out  
Let it out like you always do  
The love your afraid to show  
Is nothing new  
  
So I listen to you complain and then  
I try to explain myself again  
As I let it all just slowly settle in  
Such a pretty girl that you are  
I'm so in love with you now  
Funny how your eyes show the lie you tell  
Ohhhh I can only be myself  
Your liken me too I know  
  
Heyyy so what's my damage today  
Don't hit me on your way out  
Let it out like you always do  
The love your afraid to show  
Is nothing new  
  
You know how to hide but you cant forever  
It's all just a waste now you can change it  
No matter what you do  
I know your good enough, know your good enough  
  
Heyyy so what's my damage today  
Don't hit me on your way out  
Let it out like you always do  
The love your afraid to show  
Is nothing new  
Is nothing new  
  
Save your breath cause here comes the truth  
I feel what you do for me  
And that's nothing new  
Now Im starein into your eyes  
Wonderin if that is what I should have said...  
  
**Vocals:** Vash T. Stampede


	3. Always Wear Sunscreen

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Trigun, Kidz Bop, or the "Always Wear Sunscreen" song  
  
**A/N:** This was inspired by the "Always Wear Sunscreen". There is definally no way you can sing these lyrics to that song because it exploded in the moment into something larger, But you get the general point...Enjoy!  
  
**Tribop:Volume One**-Not Sold in Stores!  
  
**Song 3:**Always wear sunscreen!  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen of the Planet Gunsmoke.  
Always wear Sunscreen!  
I have lived for a lot longer then all of you!  
Life is simple. No, wait, its needlessly complicated.  
  
Enjoy your youth, but dont drink so much that you barf. If you cant hold you drinks then dont worry about it.  
Understand that I dont always take my own advice. I drink and barf alot!  
Always feel free to act the way you want. Along with all my years I have learned that being a goofball isn't always a bad thing!  
Eat how you want. Ok, maybe not, especially to all those women. I am not a Doctor, but if I was I would invent the donut diet! Take that adkins diet!  
  
Enjoy your fun dip while it last! It is fun to eat, but more fun to throw in peoples eyes!  
Dangerous toys are fun, but you could get hurt!  
Don't call old ladies at bars Granny cause you might get hurt.  
Dont smoke! coughwolfwoodcough becuase even if you wear sunscreen you will probely get cancer from the cigerettes!  
  
If you like a girl, mess with her, not that way! Get you mind out of the gutter!  
Make the girl angry and let her beat you up cause you know she can't hurt you anyway!  
Carry a big gun! The ladies love big guns...  
Flirt with all the girls, except the one you like to piss her off!  
  
Love your family even if they are psychotic.  
You shouldn't think of the lady that was like you mother as anything but your Mom!  
You shouldn't wear heavy cloths in the desert!duh cause you are gonna get hot(trust me I know!)  
Always risk your life to save inncoent people.  
  
Inter quick draw contest  
Then use ketchup to make people think you got shot!  
Always look out for a black cat...  
It's like wheres Waldo...only not!  
  
Take up little jobs in your spare time,  
But make the women get the long term ones.  
Spiders and Butterflies can live together in piece.  
Convince your brother of this!  
  
Remember that is a small world after all.  
Thats why I couldn't get alway from the insurence girls!  
Take over a krispy kream donut shop once in you life.  
Say that you are taking the donuts hostage and if anyone moves you'll eat them all!  
  
Watch out for sand worms!  
Don't act like they are Pokemon and try to 'catch'em all!'  
Don't hang infront of a girls window and then say you were patrolling for evil spooks  
You might get slapped for being a peeping tom!  
There are many other things in this world that I could give you advice on  
  
But you need to experience them yourself  
Love is not lust and when you love someone tell them  
Be brave and live eachday as it comes.

You dont have to take my advice, But trust me on the sunscreen…  
  
**Spoken by:** Vash T. Stampede


	4. Are You Gonna be my Girl

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Trigun, Kidz Bop, or Jets "Are you Gonna be my Girl"  
  
**A/N:** This song reminded me of Wolfwood, so I couldn't resist!  
  
**Tribop:Volume One**-Not Sold in Stores!  
  
**Song 4:** Are you Gonna be my Girl  
  
So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because your my big girl  
and I really wanna make you mine.  
I say your my big insurence girl  
and I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and skip the drinks  
now you don't need those drinks  
when your already funny, do ya honey!  
Big stun gun,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her nieve smile.  
  
Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but we need to match up Meryl and Vash, yea!  
I know well,  
and god must let me have ya,  
before I go away to heaven, yea!  
  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?  
Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because your my big girl  
and I really wanna make you mine.  
I say your so fine  
that I really would quit smokin.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and skip the drinks  
now you dont need those drinks  
to have a good time with me, do ya.  
Big stun gun,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her nieve smile.  
  
Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but we gotta pair Meryl and Vash, yea!  
I know well,  
and god must let me have you,  
before I go away to heaven, yea!  
  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?  
Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
But Meryl and Vash need our help, yea!  
I know well,  
and god must let me have you,  
before I go away to heaven, yea!  
  
Uh, be my girl.  
My big girl.  
I know your already my girl! Yea  
  
**Vocals:** N.D.Wolfwood


	5. The Eyes of my Brother

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Trigun, Kidz Bop, or Surviver's "The Eye of the Tiger"  
  
**A/N:** This is almost more fun then a box of donuts, **ALMOST**!  
  
**Tribop:Volume One**-Not Sold in Stores!  
  
**Song 5:** The Eyes of my Brother  
  
Risin' up, Out in the desert  
Took my time, Got my minons  
Went the distance  
Now I'm plottin the feet  
Just a man and his will to destroy  
So many times, it happened to you  
You hangin out with those spiders  
Don't lose your grip on my dreams of the past  
I must fight just to keep you alive  
  
It's the eye of the killer  
This is the suckiest world  
Kill all survivors  
The human spiders  
And were the only known members  
Of this humanoid race  
And I torture you now my brother  
Eye of the killer  
  
Face to face, out in the heat  
I'll take you down now my brother  
I staked the odds  
Still you find a way out  
For you wont kill with the skill that you have  
  
It's the eye of the killer  
This is the suckiest world  
Kill all survivors  
The human spiders  
And were the only known members  
Of this humanoid race  
And I torture you now my brother  
Eye of the killer  
  
Risen up out in this desert  
Im not gonna let you hurt me now!  
Went the distance  
Now I'm not gonna stop  
I've tried to change you, but it no use now!  
  
It's the eye of the killer  
This is the suckiest world  
Kill all survivors  
The human spiders  
And were the only known members  
Of this humanoid race  
And you have defeated me now my brother  
The eyes of my brother  
  
The eyes of the killer  
  
**Vocals:** Millions O. Knives 


End file.
